


schemes of life, death, and resurrection

by sxster_snapped



Series: The Mini Adventures of Ghostbur and Dream [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Resurrection, no beta we die like lmanberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxster_snapped/pseuds/sxster_snapped
Summary: It's time for Tommy and Tubbo to meet the newest ghost of the SMP.This is the third work in my mini-series about Ghostbur and Ghost Dream. While you don't have to read the other two to understand this one, I highly recommend it (personally the first work in the series is my favorite).This is a work of fiction based on the characters created by members of the Dream SMP. If any creator were to say that they were uncomfortable with works like this, then I would remove this work and apologize. Please do not send this to any creators mentioned. I hope you enjoy. <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Everyone
Series: The Mini Adventures of Ghostbur and Dream [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046803
Comments: 7
Kudos: 208





	schemes of life, death, and resurrection

“Wilbur, shut the fuck up!” Tommy shouted over the ghost, who had been rambling about flowers for nearly ten minutes. The blond teen wasn’t allowed to help with setting up decorations around L’Manburg while he was recovering, no matter how much he wanted to, so he had been stuck babysitting the ghost. The two were sitting on top of the white house, Tommy wistfully watching the others work while Wilbur talked about random things.

The ghost flinched at Tommy’s harsh tone, apologizing immediately. He was quiet for a few minutes, but a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. A bright grin covered Wilbur’s face, “Tommy! I have someone for you to meet!”

“Not now, Wilbur, I’m waiting for Tubbo to be done so we can go break shit,” Tommy grumbled, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on top of them. Wilbur sighed, floating down to be eye level with Tommy. The teen refused to look at the ghost, but he could feel the sad gaze focused on him. “Oh, for fuck’s sake,  _ what _ ?”

“Please let me introduce you to my friend?” Wilbur said, smiling sweetly as Tommy glared at him. He groaned, rubbing his hand over his eyes. The ghost grinned when the blond looked back up, resignation in his gaze. “I’ll be right back! Just wait here!”

Tommy rolled his eyes, watching the ghost float over to the edge of the white house’s roof. He looked back to where Quackity was dying of laughter, practically on the floor as Fundy struggled to fix a building and ended up making it worse. The young president had left the group, and Tommy’s eyes scanned the land, trying to find him. A scream that he would forever deny left his mouth when a finger suddenly poked his shoulder. Tubbo was doubled over in laughter, gasping in shallow breaths between the laughs and tears in his eyes. Tommy punched him with his hand that didn’t have a broken wrist, cheeks bright red as Tubbo struggled to catch his breath.

“Sorry, sorry,” Tubbo managed to say after a few seconds of laughter. “It was too perfect.”

“I actually hate you,” Tommy muttered, trying to fight his smile down. He paused, looking to where Wilbur had vanished. “Actually, perfect timing. Wilbur said he has someone he wants us to meet. Hopefully it’s not another sheep like last time.”

“Are you talking about Friend?” Wilbur’s voice startled Tommy again, although he didn’t scream this time. “I miss Friend, he’s staying with Philza until we finish building everything.”

“Tommy was talking about how much he misses Friend,” Tubbo said with a grin, elbowing Tommy in the side. “He said you have someone for us to meet?”

Wilbur’s smile brightened, turning the way he came and gesturing to a figure hovering at the edge of the roof, feet in black converse floating a few inches above the roof. He grabbed their hand when they got close enough and turned back to Tommy and Tubbo, who were studying the newcomer with interest, “This is my friend!”

Tubbo glanced between Wilbur and the new ghost, frowning at the lack of an introduction. He shrugged, stepping closer to the new ghost with his polite president smile, “Hello, Wilbur’s friend. I’m Tubo, the president of L’Manberg! This is Tommy, he’s my good friend and ambassador of L’Manberg. You’re welcome to stay in our nation as long as you need or want!”

The hood of the blue hoodie was pulled off and a shaky hand ran through blond hair. Green eyes met Tubbo’s blue one’s and he gasped, taking a step back out of shock. Dream offered a smile, “Hey guys.”

“What the fuck? Dream, where did you go? Why the hell are you in blue? Are you floating? You bastard, letting yourself die for me. What kind of an idiot dies for their enemy?” Tommy shouted, stabbing a finger towards Dream and pacing angrily. More furious words and angry questions flew from his mouth faster than anyone could understand, and Dream simply hovered in front of the teen until he calmed down. Tommy finally stopped shouting and turned back to face Dream with tears in his eyes. “Why did you save me?”

“I, uh, wanted to? You were just a kid, you don’t deserve the pain of war. Especially not dying because of one,” Dream said quietly. “I’ll be honest, I barely remember either of you. George and Sapnap are telling me about everything that happened, but being told everything I did. . .It’s not the same as remembering.”

“Dream,” Tubbo whispered, eyes bright with tears. Dream looked at the young president, fear evident in his eyes, “can I hug you?”

The ghost blinked, obviously taken aback by the request. He glanced at Wilbur, who nodded encouragingly to him. When he turned back to Tubbo, the boy could see how nervous the ghost was. It was a strange emotion to see on Dream’s face, and it only made him want to hug the elder even more. Dream opened his arms, and Tubbo - despite wanting to throw himself into the ghost’s arms - gently wrapped his arms around his chest. He felt Dream relax as Tubbo pulled out of the hug, wiping tears away.

“You saved Tommy. He owes you his life, and I basically owe you mine. So, Dream, if there’s anyway to bring you back, I swear I’ll find it,” Tubbo said, voice firm and confident. Dream and Wilbur glanced at each other, identical expressions on their faces.

Wilbur gave Tubbo a sad smile, “Tubs, it’s not exactly easy to bring people back.”

“Well, duh, it’s not, but we’ve already been looking for you, Wilbur, might as well keep going for Dream,” Tubbo replied, but Wilbur and Dream just shook their heads. The young president turned to Tommy desperately, but Tommy refused to meet his eyes. “No! No, we  _ will  _ bring you back.  _ Both  _ of you.”

Dream sighed deeply, turning to the edge of the white house roof. The two teenagers followed his gaze and saw Sapnap and George waiting. The duo had shown up in L’Manberg more and more often after Dream’s death, but they still preferred the relative quietness of El Rapids to the bustle of L’Manberg most days. Tubbo smiled politely as they walked over, realizing they’d been seen.

“Hey Tommy, Tubbo,” Sapnap greeted casually, hands in his pockets.

“You don’t have your armor or weapons,” Tubbo said warily, making it sound more like a question than the statement it was. “You never go anywhere unarmed.”

“There’s no need for us to be armed,” George shrugged. He grinned at Dream when the ghost wrapped an arm around his and Sapnap’s waists, pulling the trio together. His goggles blocked his eyes, but everyone could tell he was watching the ghost. Sapnap had a small smile as he shoved the ghost off him. “We came to see if you would like to help us with something. Dream didn’t want us to involve you, but we’d appreciate your help with gathering resources at least.”

“The great Sapnap and Georgenotfound need our help?” Tommy said in mock awe, rolling his eyes at the annoyed looks he got. 

Tubbo smacked Tommy and offered another presidential smile, “Sorry, what do you need help with?”

Dream and Wilbur both frowned while Sapnap and George shared a look. Sapnap tilted his head to the side, “What do you know about Nether stars?”

“Only that they’re dropped by withers,” Tubbo replied, glancing between the duo with confusion. “Why do you need them? We already have beacons.”

George slipped out of Dream’s arm, pulling his bag off his shoulder and digging through it to pull out a book. It was one of the oldest and most worn looking books the teenagers had ever seen. George opened it to a marked page, and Tubbo and Tommy leaned forward with interest. His finger pointed to a diagram, “The beacons are good, very useful for us living. But, if you combine them with end crystals, like this shows, they can be used to-”

“To boost the regenerative powers of the crystals,” Tommy interrupted with wide eyes. “That means that it could-”

“Theoretically bring someone back from the dead,” George finished with a nod. “You two would be in charge of making six end crystals, so all Sapnap and I would need to get are six nether stars.”

“Six?”

“Dream’s an Admin, the server wants him to be alive but also drains his energy the fastest. As soon as he starts to come back, the server’s going to start draining his energy faster than one could regen it,” Sapnap explained, his arm still around Dream’s waist loosely. 

George hummed, tucking the book back in his bag and moving closer to Dream. The ghost quickly wraps his free arm around the shorter man. George pushed his goggles up onto his forehead and looked at Tubbo and Tommy with a very serious expression, “If we only used one Ender Beacon, he’d get stuck in a painful loop of dying because the server is constantly taking his energy. We’re think-hoping, guessing honestly, that five will be enough to prevent any loop like that from forming. If it’s not. . .”

“We’ll never forgive ourselves,” Sapnap finished quietly, arm around Dream tightening almost unnoticeably. “So, are you in?”

Tommy and Tubbo shared a grin, turning and speaking in unison, “Hell yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I wasn't going to post this until a friend said I should because he was the one to come up with the "Ender Beacon" idea. Personally, I'm not fully on board with the idea that resurrection is a possibility because to me it ruins the intensity of canon lives and permanent deaths. But my friend was adamant that I should because he loves the Admin & server "relationship" in a few other fics and wanted me to see if you guys like it. I have an angsty fic in the works with that sorta relationship (that he's beta reading as my first beta reader!!!), and I've been hesitant to post it because I don't know how people feel about it.  
> Anyways, I'm rambling now, but thank you so much for reading this far. I'm so grateful to the amazing response this mini-series has gotten, but unless people want more I'll probably end it after one or two more stories.  
> Love you all!!   
> <3 MF


End file.
